


if i could make you the enemy (i would)

by sapphfics



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ...yes you read that correctly, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, F/F, alternate title: a song of griffins & gargoyles, if people can still ship cheryl with men i can write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Cheryl dives into the river water and thinks of nothing but fire; consuming her and purifying her all at once.Or: Toni Topaz is the last of her name and the mother of dragons, and she has come to take her throne in Riverdale. She arrives at the court of Hiram Lodge with the intent of becoming a companion to his recently widowed daughter, Veronica Lodge. Does she want Cheryl to love her, too?





	if i could make you the enemy (i would)

**Author's Note:**

> for my girlfriend. this was meant to be a crackfic, i Promise

Our song still begins with what the Blossom twins did that summer.

Though, Cheryl doesn’t remember many songs anymore, and she has long since forgotten Jason’s voice. She wishes she could ask Polly, because her cousin clings to her memories of him the same way she does to their bastard children, but even Polly is gone. She supposes it doesn’t matter. She was always the louder of the two, anyway, and she wonders if this is why her mother loved Jason best of all. 

Jason was quiet, and handsome, and far easier to kill. 

She still thinks of him often, because Cheryl has always been good at dwelling on the past. Sometimes she forgets she even still exists. 

“Are you scared, Jason?” She asks. But there are too many things she wants to tell him. Her gloves itch. She wants to rip them off along with her flesh and drown in this river.

He doesn’t react, just climbs into the boat. “Why should I be?” 

“Send a raven as soon as you can.” Cheryl tells him, as he rows along. The river is calm this morning, far too calm. She doesn’t feel safe. She won’t feel safe until he is out of sight, until he is free, until he is lost to her forever. “I can get you money. You know our parents. They won’t notice if any valuables go missing, if when you’re gone.” 

But her brother isn’t listening to her. He is too busy focusing on the future. He steps out of the boat, and grabs her hand. 

“I won’t need it. You know, Polly thinks the baby is a girl.” Jason stands at the edge of the woods, facing her. She can hear wild animals all around them. They sound hungry. She hopes that her brother isn’t stupid enough to have not brought a weapon. “And if she is right, I will name her for you. Don’t be afraid. I will come back for you, Cheryl. I promise.”

You don’t have to leave me, Cheryl wants to say. But she would be lying, and she never wants to lie to him. She knows that her parents would sooner murder a pregnant teenager than allow a bastard Blossom child to try and claim their wealth. 

“Thank you for everything,” Jason tells her. “You and Polly, you are the only people who have made my life bearable.” 

“I’ll wait for you.” She replies. Though, considering everything, she should’ve known he was a dead man by that statement alone. Jason is far too kind to her and she loves him and the worst ones always survive, don’t they? 

Cheryl dives into the river water and thinks of nothing but fire; consuming her and purifying her all at once. 

It doesn’t matter. 

He was supposed to come back. 

:-:

If Toni looks back, she is lost.

Despite what Hiram’s spies may claim, the last of the Topaz dynasty does not come to Riverdale to conquer it. She has no army at her back, only the ashes of her husband’s funeral pyre.

“I reckon they call it Riverdale because Riverrun is already taken,” Jughead says. “This place is known for a great many things - heinous murders, corrupt lords, inner city crime, mostly - but creativity is not one of them.” 

“Is it now?” Toni says. Jughead was always more of a story teller than a leader, but it doesn’t stop him from trying. 

Frankly, Toni doesn’t care what it’s called. All she wants is her home, but she can never get it back, so this will have to do. 

But she will always have the Serpants. 

If she can’t have her home, she will settle for revenge on the man who took it from her. 

“Hiram Lodge has been trying to kill me since I was a child. He destroyed our home.” Toni reminds him. “You know why we’re here.”

She doesn’t dare voice it aloud. I want to kill him, and free everyone.

“Of course I do,” Jughead comments. “You sound just like Archie did.” 

“We’ll get him out too,” Toni reminds him. “The dungeons in the Red Keep can’t be that far.”

“Getting in isn’t the problem,” Jughead says. “My father can attest to that. It’s getting out. Besides, how do we know he’s even still alive? And of his condition?” 

“Don’t lose hope yet,” Toni says. “Hiram invited us back, didn’t he? When my dragons are grown, we could burn the place down if we want.” 

“He only wants to see you and your dragons. I haven’t been here since I was a boy.” Jughead says, looking around. “Not much has changed.” 

There are guards to greet them at the gate, and a rather unsettling bubbly young woman named Ethel who leads them up to the castle. 

_I am Antoinette Topaz,_ She reminds herself. _I am a serpent by blood. My family is dead, but I do not stand alone. In unity, there is strength._

Hiram Lodge is smiling at her, and one of her dragons curls herself around her wrist protectively.


End file.
